


Naive Harry and Gilderoy Lockhart

by LivingInTheLight



Series: Naive Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, Innocent Harry, M/M, Manipulation, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry, naive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Professor, something is poking my bum. What is it?” Harry asked with so much innocence in his voice that it practically made Lockhart drool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive Harry and Gilderoy Lockhart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone, I want to make some oneshots, with a naive and bottom Harry. Any suggestions?

Harry was in the middle of Flourish and Blotts when a strong hand gripped him and pulled him closer into a muscled body. ‘Well that wasn’t very nice’ Harry thought, but he didn’t complain. His aunt Petunia always told him that it wasn’t nice to complain. You shouldn’t judge other people without really knowing them.

“Smile, Harry, together we are going to make the front page of the Daily Prophet” a smooth voice whispered in his ears. He got small goose bumps, but that didn’t mean it was something bad, right? He could have just felt a gush of wind. Harry smiled to the camera and gave a friendly wave, because he thought that was the politest thing to do in such a situation. “You’re such a good boy, Harry, thank you for this photo.” The kind man whispered with a big toothy smile. In that moment, Harry felt genuinely happy, no-one ever called him a good boy. He never got praised, but he now found out that he loved it. And if that man’s hand lowered a bit and covered the young boy’s ass, he didn’t complain, because good boys don’t complain.

 

* * *

 

In the beginning of the new school year, Harry was wondering about the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart. Ron didn’t seem to like him much, neither did the other boys he knew. Even other professors, such as Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape didn’t seem to approve of him. Actually Snape doesn’t count, he doesn’t approve of anyone, especially not Harry Potter. Harry didn’t know why, he agreed with Hermione, professor Lockhart was a kind, generous and handsome man who always had a smile on his face. Some say he wasn’t a good teacher, but Harry still chose not to judge.

On the night of his detention, Harry dutifully walked to the office of Professor Lockhart. He must admit, after all the adrenaline had worn down, that flying to Hogwarts with Ron hadn’t been the best idea, but he was still very happy that his detention wasn’t with Snape.

_Knock, knock_

“You can come in, Harry, I’ve been waiting for you. You should be very grateful that I wanted to oversee you detention. Severus wanted to do it, but at the last moment I got this opportunity. Fortunately for you, you will not need to clean all his dirty cauldrons. The only thing you have to do, is helping me with my fan mail. Sometimes it really is tiresome to be a celebrity like myself, people always want to thank me for everything I have done.” Lockhart said with a sigh.

“Thank you, professor, it is really kind of you to oversee my detention. I don’t know why, but Snape hates my guts. I never did anything wrong to him, but he always has it in for me from day one. I don’t mind helping you with your fan mail, sir. I believe it is very kind that you take the time to answer your fans. I am sure they appreciate it and are very grateful. Where should I sit?” Harry asked.

“I am truly sorry my boy, but I forgot to ask the house elves to add an extra chair to my office since the last one broke down. You will just have to sit in my lap so we can both work on by desk.” Seeing nothing wrong with that statement, Harry went to the other side of the desk and promptly sat in his teacher’s lap. He took a big peacock quill of the desk and began to respond to the letters without taking any notice of the smirk on Lockhart’s face or the lustful look in his eyes. Well, we have to be honest: would Harry even recognize a look of lust?  

After a couple of hours dutifully answering all the mail, Harry began to get a little restless and started to fidget. Not knowing that it would have some consequences for the older male. He stopped when he noticed something odd.

“Professor, something is poking my bum. What is it?” Harry asked with so much innocence in his voice that it practically made Lockhart drool. While he was pondering about an adequate answer to not scare the boy, Harry continued his fidgeting until Lockhart slipped his arm around the tiny waist to prevent him from ejaculating too soon.  

“What Harry, you don’t know?” Lockhart gasps in mock surprise “Every father should tell their little boy! Have your relatives never explained things to you? It is common in every wizarding family that the adult should teach the children everything he knows. It is a sacred bonding time between father and son or mother and daughter. Afterwards they never tell a word about it to others, because it is their private, personal bonding time. You could get punished very badly if you reveal those secrets.” Lockhart lied.

He saw that Harry’s eyes were wide with curiosity while he was soaking up all the new information. “No-one ever taught me those secrets professor. My parents died when I was a baby and my uncle is a muggle, so he probably doesn’t know he should have told me. I only know Mr Weasley, but he already has 6 sons. He surely won’t have time for me. I know it is a lot to ask professor, but I like and trust you. Can’t you teach me everything? I promise not to tell anyone, this will be our private bonding time.” Harry told him sincerely.

Lockhart doubted that he had ever been so hard or horny in his entire life. How could this child, the saviour of the Wizarding World be so naïve and innocent? This was going much better than he had ever anticipated. The boy even asked him to be taught, this was basically permission, right?

“Okay, Harry, you are such a good boy, that I will teach you everything I know. But only if you promise never to tell anyone! You see the thing that is poking your bum is my cock. If a man cares about someone else, their cock becomes hard and he will feel very happy. You are still a little boy, so you don’t have a real cock yet, it is still called a cocklet. It is possible that it already can get hard, but it won’t have the same abilities as an adult’s.” the professor explained.

“Mine has never been hard before, professor, but your cock feels so big while poking my bum. Is it supposed to be this big? Can I have a look?” Harry prompted.

Without any further hesitation, Lockhart pulled off his robes and opened his trousers. His cock popped out and stood up proudly while leaking some precum. “You see, Harry, it is hard. Just for you, because I care about you. Why don’t you take off your clothes too, so you can compare them better?”

In just a few seconds, the DADA professor had a lap full of naked boy. Without any further persuasion Harry started to touch the big cock, not even noticing that his professor’s hands were exploring his entire body. He was so engrossed in the large cock, that he completely missed the predatory smirk of the older man.

“Why don’t you use both your hands, Harry? You can also taste the white stuff coming out of the head, it tastes really yummy and is full of protein. People also touch each other, because it makes them feel good. You are making me feel extremely happy right now, Harry, thank you very much.”

Harry beamed up with a prideful look and decided to taste the white stuff. He really liked the taste, it was warm and a bit salty and sticky. He felt something touching him at the entrance of his bum and looked questioning up at the adult.

“Because you make me feel so good, little one, I want to make you feel good as well, that is the task of a teacher as well. It may sting for a while, but if you trust me, you will feel amazing. Why don’t you kneel on my desk?”

Wanting to be a good boy, for the man he trusted completely, Harry crawled on top of the desk and sat there with his knees pulled underneath him and his chest resting on the table. He heard the professor mutter a spell and suddenly he felt his butthole relax and becoming slick. It was kind of strange, but exciting none the less. He felt a finger probing him, before easily sliding inside. It was a weird feeling, but not an unwelcome one. Suddenly a second finger joined the first and the young boy felt really full. The fingers started to stretch him and scissor him, before Harry suddenly jolted up in shock. “What was that? Merlin that was amazing! Please, professor do it again, please.” Harry begged.

Hearing the sweet, little virgin begging was almost enough for the professor to cum against the boy’s tight opening. Swiftly adding a third finger, he pressed the boy’s prostate again and again, till the boy was mewling on the desk. Those sweet sounds were like heaven. Wasting no more time, he decided that the child was stretched enough and was finally ready for the big, pulsing cock.

Harry moaned pathetically when the fingers were removed and his body tried to follow them immediately. All of a sudden, he felt something huge push against his butthole and breach his virgin entrance. It stung! It hurt really badly and the small boy wanted to pull away, when the cock went deeper and deeper into his body. If it wasn’t for the soft cooing noises and reinsurances of the older man, Harry would have made him stop. Then suddenly the amazing spot deep inside him got touched. He still felt the slight pain and stretching, but at the moment he was in pure bliss. Wanting to have more, Harry pushed himself backwards on his teacher’s cock and was automatically answered by a low moan.

“Oh, Harry, you are so tight, just amazing. You are such a good boy. My good boy! I will teach you everything I know. You are doing great, sweetie, I am so proud of you.”

The boy was too far gone to formulate a proper response. Lockhart started a brutal pace and was fucking the tight hole in earnest. The friction was wonderful, nothing had ever felt better in his life. Embarrassingly early, he spilled his load of cum deep inside the younger ones ass. He rode out the best orgasm of his life deep inside the boy. When he finally pulled out, he watched fascinated how his cum leaked out of his student’s abused butthole. Upon further notice he saw that the tiny boy had lost consciousness from pure bliss. He quickly cleaned himself and Harry, before gathering the child in his arms and rocking him back and forward.

After a couple of minutes, Harry woke up from what felt like an amazing dream. He looked up at his professor and gave him a big hug.

“Thank you so much for taking care of me, professor. It truly was amazing. I promise I won’t tell anyone about this. We will do this again, won’t we?” Harry looked up adoringly.

“Of course, little one, there is still so much I need to teach you. For now detention is over, it already is late. Why don’t you go back to your dorm and get some sleep. Tomorrow night you can come back to me and we can continue our lessons.”

The boy dressed quickly, gave his professor another hug and left the office. Never noticing the plotting look on his teacher’s face.


End file.
